


My Heroine

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Hinata and Naruto indulge in a bit of roleplaying for their anniversary.





	My Heroine

Hinata first learns about the idea while reading through a women’s magazine while at the doctor’s office for a routine checkup. She reads the article and her face grows warm, she’s so captivated that she almost doesn’t hear them call her name. After her appointment is finished though, she is still thinking about the article. 

The subject comes up again when she’s out visiting her female friends one night. They are all out at a bar, sitting around a table in a back corner, and the topic of conversation turns from home life and children to a more intimate one. They start to discuss bedroom activities in hushed whispers and it’s obvious that Ino is the one with the most lively sex life among them, with Sakura glumly stirring her drink as her friend describes what her and husband get up to. 

Unlike her pink-haired friend, Hinata is able to engage in the conversation. Even with young children in the house, her and Naruto still manage to be together pretty regularly when she isn’t exhausted from taking care of a toddler and a rambunctious 7 year-old and he’s not away on missions. But they haven’t been too adventurous, just quick bouts of love-making in the night, both of them having to be careful to stifle any noises so not to wake the children. Sometimes Hinata is able to spice it up with some lingerie, but that’s about it. 

But then Ino is talking about the same subject that the article covered, and it seems her and Sai are well acquainted with it. Hinata perks up and starts asking her questions, and the other ladies eye her curiosity. Ino is more than happy to detail her experience. 

Hinata doesn’t get the chance to bring it up with Naruto until weeks later when he asks her what she would like to do for their anniversary while they are getting ready for bed. Hanabi will be watching the kids at the Hyuga compound so they will have the house to themselves. Naruto suggests going out to certain nice restaurants, but Hinata finishes brushing her teeth and walks up to her husband hugging him from behind. 

Naruto peeks over his shoulder and observes his wife, “Any ideas?” Hinata hides her face in his strong back, and her voice is muffled when she says, “There is one thing I would like to do.” Naruto turns and cradles her face in his hands and softly says, “Well go on and tell me.” Hinata smiles up at her husband and she stretches up to kiss him and she finally brings up the idea that has been bothering her for weeks. 

And so that is how weeks later, Naruto finds himself on their bed, arms tied behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes. He is wearing a loose yukata and is curled on his side, crying out weakly, “Please someone help me! Anyone! I am just a simple civilian and those evil shinobi have kidnapped me!” 

Hinata stood on the other side of the door, decked out in her uniform complete with forehead protector and flak vest. She giggles under her breath at her husband’s acting. 

“Oh please! Someone! I will do anything to escape!” cried out Naruto as the door swung open and Hinata rushed into the bedroom, looking at the scene. “Don’t worry, I’m here!” said Hinata as she came up to the bed and untied the blindfold from around Naruto’s face. 

Naruto gasped as he took in his wife, “Oh my, a Leaf ninja! I know I am safe now!” 

“Did they hurt you?” asked Hinata taking in his body. 

“No! But are you sure they aren’t coming back? They could capture you too!” said Naruto. 

“Don’t worry, I took them out with my Byakugan,” said Hinata as the veins around her eyes appeared. Naruto gasped, “You must be a very strong kunoichi! I’m lucky you came along.” 

“I am glad I found you when I did, let’s get you out of here,” said Hinata as she untied his arms, but Naruto leaned back into the pillows of the bed as he looked at his wife shyly, “Eh, Kunoichi-san, what is your name?” 

“Hinata Uzumaki” 

Naruto held up a hand to his mouth and looked away, “Uzumaki-san, I was wondering if I could repay you, for saving me. I don’t have any money, but I’m sure I could something”. Hinata shook her head, her long black hair swaying, “There’s no need for that. This is my job.” Naruto fiddled with his hands and said in a small voice reminiscent of Hinata’s when she was young, “But I really want to, I was just so helpless.” 

Naruto turned so that his legs were splayed out on the bed, the thin robe barely covering him, and he looked at Hinata with half-lidded eyes and said, “You can use my body as you want, that can be your reward for saving me.”

Hinata stepped back shocked, “That isn’t necessary! You don’t have to do this just because you want to thank me!” Naruto sat up on his knees, crawling over to the edge of the bed to smile up at his wife, “But I want to, I want to feel what it’s like to be in the arms of a strong kunoichi of the Leaf. Especially one so lovely as you.” Then Naruto pulled back, blushing and looking away, “That is, unless you find me repulsive. I know I am just a simple basket weaver, and I am sure that this body doesn’t appeal to you. I am sure you can have your share of strong shinobi men. I can’t compare.” 

Hinata held up a finger against his lips to stop him, and she then cupped his cheek, using a thumb to trace over his whisker markings, “You are very beautiful, I would love to couple with you.” Naruto held his hand against her hand holding his cheek and smiled coyly, “Then come and take what you want, Uzumaki-san.” 

Hinata surged forward, and crashed her mouth against his, kissing him desperately as she pushed open the robe. Her hands came to his chest, and she cupped his defined pectorals. She reluctantly drew away from mouth to kiss down his neck, whispering as she went, “I’m going to take you back to the Leaf. I will make you my husband, I will protect you and care for you.” 

“Yes, Uzumaki-san! Yes!” gasped out Naruto breathlessly, letting out a squeak when his wife tugged on his sensitive nipples. 

“We will have a house, and children,” said Hinata’s mouth replaced her fingers and she licked at the now reddened nubs. Naruto had his hand above his head, gripping the headboard and trying not to let out too many undignified sounds, instead just focusing on forcing out soft yes’s over and over. 

Hinata pulled back, and gripped the edges of the robes, “But first I am going to fuck you.” She then pulled the robe open, revealing her husband’s erect member. Naruto laid there a bit dazed, knowing his wife could be a bit aggressive, especially when she was angry, but he’d never heard her use such language before. 

She directed Naruto to sit back up on his knees, stripping him completely of his robe, and then she laid back in the pillows, beckoning him to lay himself on top of her to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, “Go ahead, take what you need.” Hinata urged him to rub himself against her completely clothed body while she bit at his neck and whispered, “Such a pretty husband you’ll make, the whole village will be jealous, will want you, but you’re  _ mine _ .” Naruto hid his face in her shoulder, trying to stifle his moans, but Hinata used a hand to pull his face up, taking in her husband’s flushed cheeks and teary eyes. 

“Don’t hide darling, no one is around for miles,” she said and used her other hand to squeeze one of his butt cheeks, causing Naruto cry out without any shame. He began rubbing against her again, straddling a thigh, this time not worried about hiding his breathy cries. 

Hinata loved seeing her husband fall to pieces, but her own arousal was becoming unbearable, her pants much too tight. And Naruto must have noticed too because he stopped his ministrations to place a hand against her mound, finding it moist from both his cock rubbing against her and her own wetness. 

“Let me take care of you, Uzumaki-san. Let me taste you, please?” said Naruto, shyly looking through his eyelashes. Hinata nodded frantically going to undo her belt as Naruto helped her kick up her sandals. Her husband then tugged off her pants, and she threw off her vest which had begun to feel uncomfortable. She was left lying there in her shirt and panties, which she had basically soaked. 

Naruto crawled up back towards her, using a finger to stroke the damp material, which made Hinata’s breath hitch. He stroked the finger up and down her slit before slipping a finger under the panties and into her wet heat. Hinata arched her back on the bed as her husband used the finger to gently circle her clit. 

“I thought you wanted to taste me?” asked Hinata in between gasps. Naruto pulled his hand back and brought the finger to his mouth, sucking it clean and releasing it with a pop. “Mmm yes and you taste delicious, Kunoichi-san. I think I’ll have some more.” 

He then reached forward and pulled her panties down, flinging them on the floor to join the rest of their clothes. Naruto’s hands encircled her hips and he leaned forward to kiss up and down her inner thighs. Finally his mouth landed where Hinata wanted it, leaving a kissed before he began to lick her vigorously. One of Hinata’s hands reached out to grip the comforter under her, while the other clutched onto the back of Naruto’s head, urging him on. 

Naruto’s hands reached up to kneed at one of her breasts and Hinata struggled to undo her bra, wriggling out of it and her shirt to finally leave her fully exposed. She redirected Naruto’s hand to her breast, and he circled her nipple with a finger while his tongue did the same to her clit. Because of this double assault on her erogenous zones, and how excited the roleplaying had gotten her, Hinata didn’t last long. 

Her orgasm washed over her in waves, her body pulsing in pleasure as she cried out. Her husband stilled as he looked up at her, his cheek leaning on her thigh, “Did I please you, Kunoichi-san?” 

Hinata had barely caught her breath before she was saying, “Come here.” She sat up and pulled Naruto into a kiss, before pushing him down with his back on the bed. She straddled him, his erection lying against his toned stomach, and leaned over to grab the condom that had been placed on the bedside table. She ripped it open and rolled it onto him with swift movements that had been honed with practice. She then sat up and positioned herself, sinking down onto him. 

Naruto gasped as he entered his wife, and he grabbed at her hips, as she got settled. Hinata evened her breathing, adjusting to the feeling of being full before she nodded and then began her moments up and down. It wasn’t a position they were used it, the bed causing too much noise as the headboard bumped rhythmically against the wall, but it was one that both quite enjoyed the few times they got to indulge. 

Naruto used his synthetic hand to tease where they were joined together, making Hinata throw her head back with a moan as she managed to climax for the second time. She ended up sinking forward for a kiss as her husband’s arms came around her, holding her tight as he pounded up into her. 

Naruto also didn’t last long, having been stimulated for too long, and groaned as he came. They stayed together, gently kissing and breathing quick breaths before Hinata rolled off her husband. 

They both laid there on the bed, faces flushed and covered in a gleam of sweat. Naruto tugged off the condom, tying it and throwing into a nearby waste basket. He then turned onto his side and smiled at his wife, her hair fanned around her head and her breasts heaving up and down with her breaths. “Did I satisfy, Uzumaki-san? Are you really going to take me back to the Leaf village and make me your husband? Let me put my seed in you?” asked Naruto with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Of course, Naruto-kun. You make a fine lover,” said Hinata. But Naruto just pouted, “Hey I never got to tell you my name! I wasn’t going to be Naruto in this fantasy. My name was going to be so more badass.”

“You can save it for next time, dear,” said Hinata as she turned to her husband and kissed his pouting lips. Naruto perked up, “Next time? Yes! We do need to do this again. Hey, next time can I pick the scenario?” He looked at her eagerly for confirmation and Hinata giggled and nodded, enjoying how adorable her husband looked. 

Naruto beamed at her answer, “Okay! So I think next time it could be similar, but like you’re the ninja that captured me, okay. And I could be like tied to a chair or something in my uniform and then like you come in, but in a super sexy outfit, like that one dress you have, you know the black and red one? And you could be all like, ‘Well look what we have here’ and you would saunter over to me. And you would be touching all up on me, trying to get me to spill the details you are trying to get out of me and I’d be fighting it but you would be so hard to resist, babe.” 

“Naruto-kun! You’re going to get excited again, if you’re not careful,” said Hinata, her eyes directing to his lower region. 

Naruto sat up, “Well we need to take a shower anyway. Oh, hey did you have any ideas for what we could do next time?” 

Hinata stood up with a stretch, and then made her way to their on-suite bathroom. “Mmm, I was thinking maybe using your sexy-no-jutsu in one of them. Lots of situations there.” She smiled at him over her shoulder as she rounded the corner into the bathroom. 

Naruto stared at her slack-jawed before he started laughing to himself, “A genius! My wife’s a freaking genius!” He then hopped up and ran into the bathroom, ready to continue the fun of celebrating their anniversary. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking this would be a favorite fantasy of Hinata's, getting to save Naruto and protect him and then have them make love ha. 
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment and you can find me on twitter @emmaweebinout


End file.
